A mobile communication device (such as a mobile phone) may include multiple subscriber identity module (“SIM”) cards installed in SIM receptors of the mobile communication device. A SIM card may include an integrated circuit that stores certain information used to identify and authenticate subscribers using the mobile communication device to communication service providers (also referred to as network operators) operating communication networks. Compared to a single-SIM mobile communication device, the multi-SIM mobile communication device allows a mobile communication device user to avoid physically swapping SIM cards. For example, a user of the mobile communication device may acquire a first SIM card from a first communication service provider and a second SIM card from a second communication service provider and install both cards on the multi-SIM mobile communication device. When the mobile communication device roams from a first country covered by the first communication service provider to a second country covered by the second communication service provider, the user may use icons on a user interface of the multi-SIM mobile communication device to manually deselect the first SIM card identifying the first communication service provider and manually select the second SIM card identifying the second communication service provider. In this way, the user does not need to physically swap the first and the second SIM cards each time the user enters a service area covered by a different service provider.